Il suffit de pas grand chose
by MelEstApple
Summary: Comme tous les matins, Deeks était encore en retard au boulot...Mais ce matin là, quand il rentra de son surf matinal, une jeune fille l'attendait sur son pallier...
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous, je me suis enfin décidé après de longues hésitations à publier ma première fiction NICS Los Angeles. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'espère que ça vous plaira :). NCIS LA ne m'appartient malheuresement pas..._

_**Prologue:**_

Il faisait beau, un temps parfait pour surfer. Il était à peine huit heures, qu'un jeune homme blond rentrait de la plage où il avait pu affronter les vagues du levé de soleil. Il regarda l'heure, "je vais encore être en retard" pensa-t-il, "Ba il faut garder les bonnes habitudes…" Il accéléra tout de même le pas tout en imaginant déjà les réflexions de ses collègues.

Arrivé devant son palier, quelqu'un était assis sur le seuil. Un jeans usé taché de sang avec un tee-shirt tout aussi taché, on distinguait que c'était une jeune fille grâce à ses long cheveux châtain éclaircis par quelques mèches couleur miel qui étaient en bataille. Elle avait des hématomes sur le visage et les bras, elle n'était pas grande. Deeks regarda attentivement la jeune fille, quand celle-ci se sentant observée, leva les yeux tristes et fixa ceux de l'inspecteur.

Il reconnut ce regard bleu-gris, il s'en souvenait si bien, il se baissa à hauteur de la jeune fille puis murmura :

" Lucy ?"

A ces mots, les yeux de la jeune fille se remplir de larmes, le jeune homme posa sa planche et ouvrit la porte puis pris cette dernière dans ses bras afin de la poser sur le canapé. La jeune fille prit alors la parole.

"Je ne savais pas si tu allais me reconnaître Martin" dit-elle avec un sourire tout en essuyant les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues.

"Bien sûr que si princesse, dit moi… euh… T'es là depuis quand ?" Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et commença par une question simple.

"Depuis seulement quelques minutes, j'ai pris ton adresse dans les affaires de Danny. " Débuta la fille tout en grimaçant.

"T'as faim ? T'es arrivée comment jusqu'ici ?" Continua le blond.

"Ouai je veux bien manger un truc et aussi de l'aspirine." dit la jeune brunette tout en posant une main hésitante sur sa tête, puis après avoir lâché un soupire, elle se lança d'un trait "Et promis je te raconte tout après mais pour répondre à ta question… Ba je suis venu à pied… Pas de speech s'il te plait de ce n'est pas prudent en pleine nuit patati patata…" Dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"D'accord pas de discours de grand frère pour le moment." Rigola-t-il à son tour "Je te trouve de quoi manger et je prends ma trousse à pharmacie à moins que tu préfères l'hôpital ? Mais avant je passe un appel ok ? "

"Ah ah très drôle," dit-elle en faisant la mou puis ajouta "t'appelles pas la police hein ?" demanda-t-elle pour se rassurer.

"Non, pas besoin lu', tu te souviens quel job je fais ?" demanda-il tout en regardant la jeune fille acquiescer de la tête "je préviens juste mon boss que je serrai en retard et je te fais livrer des vêtements à domicile, ça te vas ? " Dit le blond en s'éloignant dans la cuisine.


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à tous! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir, désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)_

"Bonjour Mr. Deeks, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda l'interlocutrice

"Bonjour Hetty, juste pour vous prévenir que je vais être en retard" dit le blond

"Rien de grave j'espère" demanda la patronne

Deeks jeta un regard à Lucy puis pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

"Non, ça va aller Hetty, juste une connaissance qui a besoin de moi, rien de bien grave je pense, mais je pourrai avoir ma journée enfin est-ce-que vous pourriez m'appeler que si une enquête se présente ?" osa demander le blond sur un ton un peu hésitant.

"Pas de problème, Mr. Deeks réglez moi ce problème et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit appelez moi. "

"Merci Hetty, merci beaucoup, oui je vous appellerais en cas de problème. Euh juste une dernière chose vous pouvez éviter de dire quoi que ce soit aux autres ?" Questionna le jeune inspecteur

"Oui Mr Deeks, cela restera entre nous" dit Hetty avant de raccrocher. Elle se leva et observait ses trois agents arrivés tous en se chamaillant, Il était presque neuf heures, Hetty marcha dans leur direction.

*** NCIS LA ***

"B'jour les gars !" lança Kensi quand ils rentrèrent dans le bureau

"Salut Kens'" répondirent en cœur les deux hommes.

" On dirait que ton partenaire est encore en retard" lança Sam en indiquant sa montre.

"Tu comprends les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas" Renchérit Callen.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs bureaux puis commencèrent la paperasse. Au bout de dix minutes Sam leva la tête et observa le bureau vide de l'agent de liaison.

"Il va passer un sale quart d'heure" murmura Sam.

Les deux autres levèrent la tête à leur tour. Puis Kensi pris son téléphone.

"Je vais l'appeler" annonça-t-elle.

"Pas besoin, Mlle Blye" dit Hetty derrière elle "Mr. Deeks m'a appelé et je lui ai donné sa journée"

Les trois agents regardèrent Hetty sans vraiment comprendre puis cette dernière leur dit :

"Allez jeune gens, je crois que vous avez de la paperasse à faire, si vous la laissez s'entasser on pourra bientôt faire une chaîne montagne" s'éloigna la directrice tout en rigolant.

*** NCIS LA ***

Lucy venait de prendre une douche et Deeks lui avait en parti désinfecté ses plaies. La jeune fille portait un t-shirt LAPD du jeune homme et s'était tresser les cheveux. Deeks lui avait préparé des pancakes. Quand elle sorti de la salle de bain et senti la douce odeur de la nourriture elle sourit.

"Oh, c'est chou tu te souviens que j'adore les pancakes" dit-elle en lui posant un bisou sur la joue

"Pas très compliqué, c'est la seule chose que vous mangiez le matin quand je m'occupais de vous. " répondit Deeks

A ces mots la jeune fille perdit son sourire et pâlit.

"Il faut que je te raconte… " Commença-t-elle.

"Attends avant je te trouve des fringues passables" dit-il en la regardant, "oh, tu dois faire la même taille qu'une amie."

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro, il savait que Nell avait pris sa matinée après avoir bossé tout le week-end.

"Hey Nell, j'espère que je te réveille pas ? " demanda-t-il.

"Nan, nan" répondit une petite voix.

"Je peux te demander un service, s'il te plait, mais ça reste entre nous"

"Oui, je t'écoute" répondit la voix de l'analyste avec une pointe de curiosité.

"Euh… voilà est-ce-que tu pourrai amener… chez moi… une tenue enfin un tee-shirt et un jeans pour une amie s'il te plait ? " dit la voix hésitante de Deeks.

"Oui pas de problème j'arrive dans trente minutes mais la taille…" répondit la jeune femme

"Elle doit être juste un peu plus grande que toi mais pas grand-chose… A toute' merci beaucoup Nell"

"Ah toute'" raccrocha la jeune femme.

*** NCIS LA ***

"Bon à nous deux, je t'écoute Lu' tu as trente minutes. " Plaisanta le blondinet pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante installée suite à quelques longues secondes de silence.

La jeune fille eu un sourire et commença son récit.

"Bon alors, commençons par le début, Paul et Margaret sont en vacances en France avec les jumeaux. Ils sont partis il y a quelques jours et reste deux semaines. Danny a une permission, il doit arriver dans 3 jours et Eliot la semaine prochaine. C'est donc moi qui gardait Léa et Mary." Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer "Hier je suis rentrée de la fac, quand je suis arrivée la porte était fracturée, je suis entrée mais la maison avait été fouillée, les filles avaient disparu. En les cherchant dans les pièces je suis tombée sur un mec cagoulé, d'où les blessures, enfin t'imagines. Il m'a demandé quelque chose mais je ne comprenais pas, un truc en rapport avec des codes, peut être Danny. J'ai fini par m'évanouir. Quand je me suis éveillée, il devait être deux heures du matin. J'ai regardé autour de moi, pas de trace des filles, je suis montée et j ai pris dans la chambre de Danny ton adresse, il m'avait dit que s'il y avait un problème je devais aller te voir. J'ai pris aussi le téléphone de secours qu'il planque sous son bureau et je me suis enfuie après avoir cherché les petites une dernière fois sans succès, j'ai juste trouvé un mot" dit-elle en se levant pour aller prendre un morceau de papier gribouillé dans la poche de son pantalon posé sur le dossier du canapé. Elle prit la feuille et la tendit à l'inspecteur qui déchiffra pendant que la jeune fille assise les genoux contre sa poitrine terminait son petit déjeuné. "Tu sais ce qu'il reste à faire si tu veux les revoir… " Lut-il sur la feuille froissée

"Tu ne t'es pas fais suivre ?" demanda le jeune homme toujours le regard fixé sur le morceau

"Non je ne pense pas, d'avoir des frères flics ou militaires ça aide un peu... " murmura la fille.

" Et t'a essayé de joindre Danny ? " questionna-t-il a nouveau. La fille acquiesça avant de faire la mou, Deeks compris qu'elle avait essayé mais cela n'avais rien donné, ce dernier était injoignable.

On sonna à la porte.

*** NCIS LA ***

Deeks regarda prudemment, c'était Nell. Il ouvrit la porte.

"Salut Nell, entre" dit-il en ouvrant la porte plus largement pour laisser passer la petite rouquine.

"Salut !" dit Nell puis son regard se fixa sur la jeune fille assise en boule sur le canapé, elle distinguait les bleus sur ses bras malgré son tee-shirt trop grand qu'elle portait.

"Bonjour" répondit la jeune fille "je m'appelle Lucy"

"Nell" répondit l'analyste "enchanter Lucy" Puis elle questionna Deeks du regard.

Il y eu un silence puis Lucy questionna le blond

"C'est ta copine ? Mart'"

"Non, c'est une collègue et une très bonne amie" sourit le blond.

"Je me disais bien que tu avais plus un penchant pour les brunes" sourit Lucy dans un murmure pendant que Nell regardait Deeks avec plein de sous-entendu…

A ses mots Nell réalisa donc que cette Lucy n'était pas non plus une copine de Deeks. Elle prit alors la parole :

"Je suppose que les vêtements sont pour toi ?" questionna la jeune femme.

"Bien vu !" dit la brunette en rigolant "merci beaucoup" ajouta-t-elle "Ils sont cools, parfait" finit la jeune fille en se dirigent vers la salle de bain. Nell sourit et lui répondit

"Merci." Puis se tourna vers Deeks avant d'ajouter "je ne voulais pas poser de questions mais je peux juste savoir qui est-ce ? "

"Pas de problème, c'est un peu comme… " Il réfléchit quelques seconde "ma petite sœur en bien plus compliqué." finit par dire Deeks.

Le portable de Nell sonna et affichait Eric.

"Ne lui dit pas que t'es chez moi" s'empressa de dire Deeks avant que Nell décroche. Celle ci acquiesça du regard puis répondit.

"Nell… Ok Eric j'arrive." Elle regarda Deeks et dit "Bon le boulot m'appelle, tu sais où me joindre si t'as le moindre problème." Deeks lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse avant d'ajouter "pas un mot s'il te plait". La rousse acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de partir.

"Bon t'es prête ?" Questionna Deeks.

La brunette sortit de la salle d'eau munie d'un jeans et un tee-shirt simple, blanc avec des imprimés noirs avec un sweat-shirt léger par dessus.

"Parfait, allons-y maintenant."

La jeune fille donna un large sourire en guise de réponse. Deeks pris sa plaque, rangea son arme puis sorti suivit de la jeune fille.

_Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'essaye de poster la suite rapidement. Entre deux petits verres, pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_

_Bonne année 2013, plein de bonnes choses :D_


	3. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je ne vous fait pas plus languir, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)_

Il arrivait juste dans la salle d'OPS quand Eric commença le briefing. Les trois agents et Hetty écoutaient attentivement les informations qu'Eric débitait. Nell avait du mal à se concentrer elle ne cessait de se demander qui était cette jeune fille que Deeks lui avait présenté comme _"_sa sœur_"_.

_"_Mlle Jones, tout va bien ?_"_ questionna Hetty. La jeune femme sursauta puis sous les regards plein d'étonnement elle balbutia

_"_Euh… je n'ai pas… très bien… dormi, excusez moi._ " _Mentit-elle avant qu'Eric reprenne son discours

_"_Le jeune analyste informaticien Daniel Miller, travaillant pour la Navy, dossier secret défense, il a des informations que seul lui connait, il les a gardé précieusement pour les présenter lors d'une conférence mais ce dernier est introuvable, son appartement a été complètement retourné et il a de la famille ici, à Los Angeles, enfin une adresse chez monsieur et madame Paul Cromwell. Lui est un ancien marine a la retraite maintenant. Avec sa femme, ils accueillent des enfants, c'est un foyer mais je ne sais pas combien ils en ont et de plus ils sont à Paris avec quelques uns mais j'en sais pas plus. » Fini Eric

_"_Il y a-t-il des caméras vers leur maison ?_" _questionna Callen

_"_Je regarde_" _répondit le jeune homme en pianotant sur son clavier _"_oui, il y en a plusieurs dans cette rue et une que le voisin a fait installer suite à un cambriolage._ "_

_"_Affichez-les sur le grand écran, Mr. Beale_" _ordonna Hetty. Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Juste quelques secondes après avoir passer les vidéos sur le grand écran, deux personnes s'approchèrent de la maison.

_"_Regardez là ! _"_ dit Kensi en pointant du doigt deux personnes qui marchaient sur le trottoir. Les deux personnes se dirigeaient en direction de la maison avant de s'arrêter devant. Puis le plus grand pris la parole. Eric zooma mais l'identification n'était pas possible car les deux personnes portèrent des lunettes de soleil et les reflets du soleil cachait leurs visages. On pouvait seulement distinguer un homme, blond grand et une femme de petite taille avec les cheveux tressés et un sweat.

_"_Kens' t'arrive à voir ce qu'il dit ?_ " _demanda Sam.

_"_Je vais essayer _" _ Répondit la concernée.

*** NCIS LA ***

Ils avaient achetés des lunettes pour ne pas se faire repérer mais aussi pour cacher le visage de Lucy couvert de bleus. Il avait garé la voiture dans un angle mort sans caméra et à accès facile au cas où. _"_ _On est jamais trop_ _prudent "_ avait dit Deeks.

Puis ils avaient marché en direction de la maison tout en discutant et gardant la tête baissée. Ce n'était pas trop nouveau pour Lucy entre son frère qui travail au gouvernement, Paul ancien marine, et tous les enfants qu'elle avait croisé dans sa vie lui avait appris plusieurs trucs tels que la discrétion, elle savait même voler, crocheter des serrures et se battre mais elle ne l'utilisait que en cas de légitime défense. Elle connaissait bien le métier de Deeks et savait se faire prendre pour une autre et mener les gens par le bout du nez, un jeu auquel ils adoraient tous jouer étant petits.

_*Flash back*_

_Dans le parc quatre garçons jouaient au football pendant que la benjamine était à la balançoire. Marty, Ray, Eliot et Danny gardèrent un œil sur la petite diablesse que faisait Lucy. Du haut de ces six ans, cette petite très futée menait déjà tous les gens à sa guise. Un gardien la frôla, elle fit mine de tomber et se mit à pleurer, les garçons la rejoignirent et comprirent vite le manège de la petite fille._

"_Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait à ma sœur" pesta Eliot._

"_Rien" se défendit le gardien, pendant que la petite hurlait de plus en plus fort ameutant les curieux._

"_On va se plaindre" renchérit Ray "A moins que vous avez une solution ?" continua Marty._

"_Calme toi, non ne dites rien, je suis nouveau ici ! Que veux-tu petite pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer, ça te dirais de la glace pour m'excuser ? " Demanda le gardien un peu paniqué, les mains tremblantes et le teint pâle._

"_Oui monsieur" se calma Lucy en séchant ces larmes, le gardien alla chercher un bâtonnet pour la petite et rapporta même des cornets pour les quatre ainés. Une fois le gardien parti, ils ont beaucoup rit des capacités de la petite, déjà manipulatrice. _

_*Fin du Flash back*_

Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'était l'informatique et elle était douée en plus. Deeks brisa le silence et démarra la discussion.

_"_Tu fais quoi cet été ?_ "_

_"_Je ne sais pas trop encore, j'ai promis aux jumeaux de leurs apprendre à surfer, ils n'ont que neuf ans mais veulent que ça…" Elle se stoppa un moment avant de continuer "je me souviens de mes premières leçons avec toi et mes frères, c'était….très drôle ! Je dois aussi aller à N-Y chez Eliot et sa femme, pour voir leur petite puce. Mais faut que je bosse aussi pour gagner un peu d'argent. Et puis maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si vite. " Rigola-t-elle. Il rit aussi, ils continuèrent a avancé puis se stoppèrent devant la maison et il demanda : " Y des caméras ?"

Lucy fit signe de la tête avant de répondre :

" Chez le voisin d'en face, il s'est fait cambriolé, mais ici y en a pas a part celle de la circulation. Mais pourquoi cette question ? "

"J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment… Elles sont où ?" demanda-t-il. Elle réfléchit, prit une inspiration et se concentra "Y en a une à onze heures. Mais visibilité mauvaise je pense. " affirma-t-elle toujours la tête baissée. Deeks la pris par les épaules et pivota légèrement. Puis la questionna

" Tu veux entrer avec moi ou m'attendre y en a pas pour longtemps. Et si je te trouve un ordi tu pense pouvoir pirater les caméras. "

"J'entre. " affirma-t-elle en croisant son regard derrière les lunettes noires puis continua "bien sur, un jeu d'enfant, enfin un policier qui me demande de pirater…" rigola-t-elle. Ce qui fit sourire Deeks à son tour, même blessée, elle ne perd pas son sens de l'humour.

"Allons-y, faut pas trainer. " dit-il en la poussant d'un pas décidé vers l'intérieur de la maison.

*** NCIS LA ***

Kensi lisait difficilement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Cette dernière racontait des trucs banals, l'équipe pensait même se tromper quand soudain les deux suspects s'arrêtèrent vers la caméra du particulier. Kensi pouvait voir clairement les lèvres de la jeune fille mais pas de l'homme, elle se contenta d'énoncer ce qu'elle lisait :

"La femme répond : _Chez le voisin d'en face, il s'est fait cambriolé… mais ici y en a pas a part celle de la circulation. Elle lui demande pourquoi il pose la question m_ais malheureusement je ne vois pas son visage à lui"

"Ils doivent parler des caméras" pensa tout fort Eric.

Kensi continua "elle vient de dire onze heures, mais je ne vois pas le rapport… et ajoute que la visibilité est mauvaise" Pile à ce moment l'homme prit la jeune femme et pivota de manière à être dos à la caméra et étant plus grand que la jeune femme, les agents ne pouvaient plus distinguer leurs discutions.

"Elle vient de lui dire la position de la caméra…" Dit Sam dégouté.

"Ils sont très malins" Dit Eric perdu dans ses pensés "enfin il y a un système d'alarme normalement dans cette maison alors je vais rentrer dans le système et je pourrai peut être en tirer quelque chose. " Continua le technicien.

"Très bien Eric, nous on va sur place pour essayer de les attraper tiens nous au courant " dit Callen avant de partir rapidement suivit de Sam et Kensi.

Quelque minutes après avoir pianoter sur son ordinateur, Eric leva la tête et affichait une mine désespérée puis annonça :

"Soit l'alarme était déjà désactivée, soit ils l'ont désactivée eux même mais je n'arrive pas à faire quoi que se soit…"

"Pas grave Eric, on arrive bientôt enfin dans dix minutes vu la circulation" répondit Sam à l'autre bout du fils.

Kensi se décida de prévenir son partenaire que l'équipe avait une enquête et que s'il pouvait les aider ça serait bien. Elle composa sont numéro et attendit qu'il décroche.

Lucy et Deeks entrèrent dans la maison sans gros problème, Lucy avait mis hors service l'alarme ainsi que les détecteurs qu'elle avait pris soin de mettre en route quand elle avait quitté la maison tôt le matin, un réflexe de mettre tout en marche avant de sortir. Elle pensa qu'il y mettrait sur le dos des cambrioleurs. Puis elle annonça qu'elle avait désactivé l'alarme en rangeant deux trois affaires trainant sur le sol avec un regard désespéré sur l'état de la maison.

"Merci princesse" lui avait-il murmuré "bon dépêchons nous à trouver un truc car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment" ils cherchèrent alors le moindre indice dans la maison quand au bout de 5 minutes à peine son téléphone sonna, _appel entrant Kensi._ Il décrocha tout en faisant comprendre à Lucy de ne pas faire de bruit.

"Hey ! Kens' " répondit-il tout en continuant à avancer dans la maison.

"Hey Deeks ! Ça va ? T'es malade ?" s'inquiéta t elle avant de continuer "On t'appelle car on est en route pour une maison en train de se faire cambrioler" A ces mots le détective fit la grimace, et à sa tête la brunette compris de suite ce qui se passait mais Deeks resta neutre.

"Ouai ça va. Quelle adresse… je peux vous rejoindre si vous avez besoin ?" Kensi sentait que quelques choses n'allait pas mais n'insista pas, _Il m'en parlera quand il en aura besoin_ pensa-t-elle puis elle lui donna l'adresse. Comme le jeune agent de liaison l'imaginait c'était l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement. Il fit la moue et dit :

"Vous êtes sur les lieux dans combien de temps" demanda-t-il l'air de rien. Il entendit dans le fond Callen et Sam parler puis Kensi annonça "On est là-bas dans 5 minutes. T'es sur que tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Kens' je dois te laisser. " Dit-il en raccrochant ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme de répondre. Lucy le questionnait du regard, il annonça :

"On reste deux minutes et on part par derrière. Allons dans la chambre de Danny, tu sais où il range ces papiers important ?" Questionna Deeks

"Oui " répondit la jeune fille "mais son ordi a disparu " continua-t-elle en montant les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre avant de redescendre avec un sac à dos.

"Parfait " dit Deeks "prends d'autre vêtement dans un sac pour te changer et on y va" la jeune fille s'exécuta puis rejoint Deeks qui l'attendait.

"Tu te souviens de la sortie de secours ?" Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Oh que oui, qu'est ce que je l'ai pris pour faire le mur !" rit la jeune fille avant de se précipiter vers une sortie que seul les habitants de cette maison connaissent. Ils s'enfilèrent dans le couloir étroit, entrèrent dans une trappe qui semblait mener à une cave avant de sortir dans la ruelle derrière où le jeune homme avait pris soin de garer sa voiture. Il prit la voiture et rejoignit le bord de plage puis composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur…

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût. Pensez à mettre un petit commentaire ;)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews :) Après l'effort de la reprise des cours et du boulot, le réconfort avec la suite ;) Bonne lecture :)_

Le NCIS arriva sur les lieux quelques minutes après le départ de Deeks et Lucy. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, mais il n'y avait plus personne et pas de sortie possible sans être vu. Ils appelèrent la salle d'OPS.

"Eric ils ne sont plus là, tu vois une sortie possible. " Commença Callen.

"Non désolé les gars, ils ne sont pas sortie par devant et il n'y a pas de caméra dans la ruelle derrière. " Répondit son interlocuteur

"Il y a un tel désordre dans cet endroit, ce n'est pas possible qu'ils l'ont fouillé en seulement 10 minutes vu les gabaries des deux personnes sur la vidéo… " Commença Sam.

"Venez par ici, les gars, y a du sang" dit Kensi

"Ça ressemble à une bagarre, mais le sang est sec" Continua Sam.

Le téléphone de Kensi les interrompit dans leur réflexion, elle décrocha.

"Hey Deeks, je te mets en haut parleur. " annonça Kensi

"Désolé les gars je ne peux pas vous rejoindre tout de suite, j'ai un problème avec…avec ma voiture" mentit Deeks tout en regardant Lucy lui sourire.

"Ok de toute façon, ils ont filé… ils sont très forts" Le coupa Sam ce qui fit sourire le jeune blond.

Callen commença à expliquer l'affaire quand Kensi ramassa un cadre et dit

"Regarder cette photo, les gars, j'ai l'impression que ce visage m'est familier" dit la brunette en se concentrant sur un jeune garçon blondinet.

Les photos réagit Deeks, les Cromwell gardent toutes les photos des enfants qui passent chez eux et ce visage familier doit surement être le sien pensa-t-il.

"Je vous laisse, à plus tard" annonça le blond.

"A plus tard Deeks" répondirent les agents en même temps alors que Sam et Calen se penchèrent a leurs tour sur la photo qui représentait plusieurs enfants plus ou moins âgés assis au pied d'un sapin de Noël. Callen regarda attentivement la figure que pointait Kensi puis retourna la photo et lu "Noël des enfants, centre, 1996 : Daniel, Eliot, Martin, Lucy, Mary, Samuel, Flore, Eric, Lili-Rose et Eliane"

"C'est donc Martin celui-ci si on suit l'ordre" dit Kensi pensive, puis soudain son regard s'illumina en regardant un deuxième cadre ou la légende indiquait "Anniversaire Danny avec Eliot, Marty & Ray". "Martin ou plus connu sous Marty Deeks" annonça-t-elle fière d'elle tout en serrant le cadre photo dans ces mains car cela annonçait rien de bon. Cette affaire devenait vraiment très compliquée. Ils décidèrent d'informer Hetty de la situation.

*** NCIS LA ***

"Ba, ça va se compliqué" annonça Deeks "j'avais complètement oublié toutes les photos de Paul et Margaret, si je me pointe vers mes collègues, je vais être assiégé de milliers de questions, ils pourraient nous aider mais dans ce genre de situation, je pense en parler à ma partenaire…»

"Ah ouai, c'est vrai, mais tu avais promis de ne rien dire à la police, je suis sur qu'on va se débrouiller et si ça empire là on fera appelle à eux" dit Lucy tout en regardant son presque grand frère acquiescer. "Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?" questionna-t-elle lorsque le portable de Deeks se mit à vibrer. Un nouveau message "Venez me chercher à l'aéroport, j'atterri bientôt. Eliot. " Deeks regarda Lucy qui avait omis d'en parler plus tôt.

"Oups, oui j'ai oublié de te dire, je l'ai appelé pour lui dire de venir vite et que j'allais chez toi" s'excusa la brunette.

"Ba t'as ta réponse, maintenant on va à l'aéroport. " Sourit-il.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Deeks gara sa voiture sur le parking avec Lucy, ils avaient pris le temps de se changer, car ils étaient poussiéreux et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte des arrivées et attendirent quelques minutes avant de voir débarquer un grand brun tout souriant. Il prit Lucy dans ses bras quand cette dernière se jeta à son coup. Puis fit une accolade à Deeks.

"Alors Lieutenant Miller, besoin de retrouver le soleil de sa ville natale. " Le taquina Deeks.

"Tout à fait, Mr le plus détester de la LAPD" riposta Miller.

"Bon quoi de bien à part toute ces nouvelles" demanda Miller d'un ton ironique, la mine grave, après que Lucy lui est raconté toute l'histoire.

"Et Danny ? Paul, Margaret ?" continua-t-il.

"Injoignable, si j'avais un ordi je pourrai peut être le localiser… " Commença Lucy

" Lu' t'es sur que tu ne veux pas être flic ou un truc comme ça ?" Questionna Eliot, regardant cette dernière hausser les épaules.

"En tout cas tu ferais un bon flic mais c'est quand même la première personne que je vois qui en présence de deux flics parle de pirater quelque chose… " Continua Deeks tout en rigolant avec les autres puis un portable sonna, le sérieux regagna le trio.

"C'est le mien !" informa Eliot avant de décrocher.

"Danny !" s'écria alors ce dernier. Tout en suivant les autres pour rejoindre la voiture. Une fois dans la voiture il continua la discussion.

"T'es où frangin ?" questionna Eliot

"Avec les filles" informa l'interlocuteur à voix basse. "Mais il manque Lucy… " Finit-il.

"Elle est avec nous" le rassura son frère

"Nous ?" demanda-t-il intrigué.

"Moi et Marty, attends je te mets en haut-parleur"

"Hey Danny, content de t'entendre. " Lancèrent en cœur Lucy et Deeks.

"Hey Marty !" répondit l'interlocuteur puis continua "ça vas Lu' ?"

"Oui enfin c'est plutôt à toi de nous dire où tu es ? Qui sont ces types ? Et qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?" Demanda Lucy sur un ton calme et posé.

"T'as de trop mauvaise fréquentation petite sœur " osa rigoler son frère, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était installée "je suis dans un entrepôt avec les petites, elles vont bien, je ne sais pas qui sont ces mecs mais ils veulent un dossier, enfin ils ne sont pas très doués, ils m'ont laissé mon portable de secours sans faire exprès. Je pense qu'ils ont été payé pour acheminer ces informations de hautes sécurités mais je ne sais pas qui est le commanditaire…"

"C'est quoi ce dossier, un lien avec la Navy, assez pour que le NCIS s'en mêle ?" Questionna Deeks.

"Ouai un prototype de code, pour les navires américains. Les mecs je vous laisse. Je pense qu'ils vont appelés mes patrons pour avoir ces infos et les dossiers sont… "

"On l'a" le coupa rapidement Lucy

"D'accord, j'entends du bruit, je vous fais confiance pour nous sortir de là. " dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Deeks pris le volant et conduit quand son téléphone se mis à sonner, il regarda Eliot et lui sort :

"Décroche !"

Eliot le fixa quelques secondes mais Lucy pris le téléphone plus rapidement et décrocha.

"Téléphone de Martin Deeks" annonça-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

*** NCIS LA ***

L'équipe était de retour à l'OPS, ils avaient ramassé quelques cadres photos plus ou moins récents pour déterminer les noms des habitants ainsi qu'un carnet qui semblait récapituler tous les enfants passés dans cette famille. Sur les lieux, ils avaient découvert qu'il y avait un lien avec Deeks mais ne savait pas quoi exactement, Kensi et Sam lui en voulaient de n'avoir rien dit contrairement à Callen qui ne disait rien. Eric commença à faire le point sur la famille quand les trois agents avaient juste passé les portes de la grande salle.

"Paul et Margaret Cromwell, ont deux enfant, des jumeaux, Matthew et Grace âgés de neuf ans. Ils sont avec eux à Paris. Paul Cromwell est un ancien marine qui a été reformé suite à une blessure à la tête, il y a 20 ans. Margaret Cromwell, est femme au foyer et s'occupe de nombreuses associations pour les enfants notamment _au Centre_ c'est une association au centre de Los Angeles qui permet aux enfants à problème familiale ou autre de venir jouer, apprendre, etc...

Il y a aussi 20 ans, les Cromwell ont été chargés de la garde des enfants Miller. Les parents sont morts lors d'un accident de voiture et étant amis avec les Cromwell, les Miller avaient demandé la garde de leurs trois enfants par leurs amis s'ils leurs arrivaient quoi que ce soit. Et ce fut le début pour cette famille d'accueil et d'adoption, les premiers enfants, puis il y en a eu beaucoup d'autre même si maintenant ils ont une préférence pour adopter et garder les enfants dans le même environnement.

Eliot Miller, 32 ans, lieutenant au NYPD, jeune papa d'une fillette de 18 mois. Il semblerait qu'il est pris un billet pour Los Angeles et son avion doit bientôt atterrir.

Danny Miller, 27 ans, un petit génie recruté par la NAVY et le gouvernement pour fabriquer des algorithmes et des codes pour la NAVY et la flotte américaines. Injoignable.

Lucy Miller, 22 ans, étudiante à la fac en informatique, élève modèle, serviable et très douée selon ses profs, il semblerait qu'elle soit sur la même voie que son frère. Mais elle est absente aujourd'hui, première fois sans justification selon ses amis, tout comme les deux autres enfants de la famille Cromwell.

Mary Johnson adoptée par la famille à l'âge de 6 mois, elle a maintenant 16 ans, très gentille et fait d'énorme effort pour les études.

Léa Dupuis, 13 ans, d'origine française, abandonné par sa mère puis placé en foyer avant que la famille la prenne définitivement chez elle. Cette dernière a des problèmes d'audition mais toujours très brillantes. En bref, ces enfants sont des petits génies et les Cromwell ont su leur apprendre les bonnes choses dans la vie ainsi qu'à leurs deux enfants qui ont neuf ans tous les deux. "

"Et le lien avec Deeks ?" Questionna Kensi

"Aucun en apparence, il n'est pas sur la liste des enfants pris en charge par la famille. Je pense que c'était un enfant du foyer" Répondit Eric en continuant de chercher.

"En effet Mr Beale, Mr Deeks fréquentait ce foyer suite à son enfance difficile. "

Kensi se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait presque rien sur la vie passée de son partenaire contrairement à lui qui connaissait beaucoup sur son père et avait été très présent lors de l'enquête sur sa mort. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête.

Nell, restait fixé sur le visage d'une des filles, celui de Lucy, elle était persuadée, oui c'était bien la jeune fille de ce matin.

"Que se passe-t-il, Mlle Jones ?" questionna Hetty. La petite rousse, hésita un moment puis se lança.

"Euh… c'est juste que…" Elle pesa le pour et le contre, puis pris une profonde inspiration, elle ne peut pas leurs mentir en plus si c'est bien la jeune femme qu'elle a vu ce matin, Deeks est peut être en danger.

"On vous écoute l'encouragea" Hetty

"Cette fille, Lucy, enfin jeune femme était ce matin chez Deeks. " Elle fit une pose, elle savait qu'elle devait continuer si elle ne voulait pas répondre à des milliers de questions. Elle continua "Ce matin, il m'a appelé et m'a demandé de lui apporter un jeans et un tee-shirt chez lui pour une de ses amies mais m'a fait promettre de ne pas poser de question. Je suis allée chez lui, et il y avait cette jeune femme chez lui, elle portait un tee-shirt LAPD en attendant que je lui apporte ses vêtements, sur le dossier du canapé il y avait des vêtements tachés de sang et troués et la femme avait des hématomes. Mais quand elle m'a vu elle était toute heureuse à pris les affaires et est partie se changer. J'ai demandé à Deeks qui c'était. Il m'a répondu que c'était comme sa sœur puis Eric m'a appelé je suis partie. "

Tout le monde fixait Nell quand Hetty demanda à Eric

"Appelé Mr. Deeks s'il vous plait"

_J'espère que cette suite vous a plût :) Pensez à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ;) A très vite, pour la suite... :D_


	5. Chapter 4

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, voici la suite et fin de la première partie, bonne lecture :)_

Il y eu deux sonneries, tous le monde espérait que le jeune homme réponde quand on décrocha :

"Téléphone de Martin Deeks. " Annonça une voix féminine.

Les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent tous surpris. Hetty commença :

"Bonjour, Mlle Miller. Pouvez-vous me passer M. Deeks ?"

"Bonjour madame" annonça une voix pas déstabilisée un brin par Hetty. En fond, on entendait des voix, deux hommes semblaient se railler ou se disputer puis plus clairement une voix annonça : "Met le haut-parleur ou passe le téléphone à ton frère s'il te plait lu'"

"Ouaip" répondit la jeune fille en manipulant le téléphone "C'est bon Mart', je l'ai mis" Personne n'osa commencer puis Deeks se lança :

"J'allais justement vous appeler. "

Hetty pris alors la parole "M. Deeks, nous avons besoin de quelques explications s'il vous plait. "

"Toujours s'expliquer… " Grommela une voix non connu des personnes du NCIS.

"Toujours en train de te plaindre" répondit la petite voix en arrière.

"Bon" commença Deeks "vous venez de faire connaissance avec Lucy Miller et le lieutenant Eliot Miller. »

"Lucy est la jeune fille que Nell a vu, n'est ce pas M. Deeks ? "

"Oui c'est ça. Je m'apprêtais réellement à vous appeler. " Répondit le jeune homme sans pour autant en dire plus. Mais l'équipe ne lâcha pas. Eric pianota sur son ordi et fit apparaître le signalement GPS du téléphone alors que les trois agents avaient déjà rejoint la voiture de Sam en vitesse pour aller à sa rencontre. Ils étaient tous presser d'entendre les explications de leur collègue et ami. Kensi semblait elle en colère même si elle tentait de ne pas le montrer mais Sam et Callen l'avait bien remarqué. Elle était vexée que Deeks, son partenaire, son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'elle ai… non… adore, qui la fait tant rire et est toujours là pour elle, qui sait quasi tout de sa vie surtout des moments difficiles, ne lui ai jamais parler de "cette famille". Elle s'en voulait terriblement aussi de n'avoir jamais insisté pour en savoir plus sur son passé qui finalement est aussi sombre que le sien… L'équipe étant reliée au QG, ils pouvaient tout entendre de la discussion entre Eric et Deeks. La voix de ce dernier la ramena alors à la réalité.

"Eric, peux-tu tracer le dernier appel sur le téléphone du lieutenant Miller s'il te plait ?" demanda soudainement Deeks avant de partir dans une explication rapide des évènements des dernières heures.

" Mr Deeks, pouvons-nous savoir où vous allez ?" tenta à nouveau Hetty.

"On va chez moi, et on a les documents appartenant à la NAVY, si Eric réussit à tracer le dernier appel, on aura la localisation de Danny et des filles…" Récapitula l'agent de liaison. Quand soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un coup de frein et le bruit de taules.

"Deeks !" cria Kensi dans la voiture où Sam accéléra, mais aucune réponse.

*** NCIS LA ***

Un énorme SUV noir venait de les percuter, les sortants de la route dans le bas coté. Deeks avait perdu son portable lorsque la voiture avait vacillé. Eliot pestait, Lucy fermait les yeux en priant que ça s'arrête. Une fois la voiture immobilisée, Deeks sortit et tira Lucy ainsi que Eliot. Des hommes les attendirent et sortir des armes. Eliot jura de nouveau avant de sorti son arme, Deeks en fit de même tout en restant devant Lucy, il lui indiqua où se planquer. Les hommes commencèrent à tirer mais Eliot et Deeks ripostèrent aussitôt et mirent hors-service les trois hommes qui les braquaient.

"Y a des jours où vaut mieux pas se lever" annonça Eliot dégoûté.

"On fait quoi ?" Demanda Lucy en regardant ses deux grands mentors. Deeks ne parlait pas, il s'assit et regarda sa main pleine de sang. Lucy poussa un cri en se précipitant vers le blond.

"Eliot une ambulance, vite !" cria-t-elle "Il perd beaucoup de sang et Marty reste avec moi ok, reste avec moi… " Hurlait Lucy à plein poumons pendant que son frère s'exécutait.

"Ne m'en veux pas Kens'… " Prononça à voix basse le blond sans que la jeune fille agenouillée à ses côté ne comprenne clairement.

Une voiture arriva à toute vitesse. Eliot prêt de Deeks sortit à nouveau son arme, et regarda attentivement les trois personnes se précipiter vers eux. Sam gueula tout en montrant sa plaque :

"Agents fédéraux, baissez votre arme" Eliot s'exécuta et se pencha de nouveau sur Deeks.

"Hey, mec ça serait con de mourir comme ça" un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Deeks.

"Ouais ça craint" répondit le blond en se tordant de douleur les yeux mi-clos alors que Kensi se précipitait vers lui.

"Deeks ! Reste avec nous, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi... " Murmura la jeune agent, mais le blond semblait être complètement inconscient.

*** NCIS LA ***

"Kens', Sam ! Eric a trouvé d'où provenait l'appel émit. On y va avec Sam, tu reste avec lui Kens' ?"

"Oui" répondit la brunette presque les larmes aux yeux.

"Je vous accompagne" annonça Eliot "Lucy tu restes ici, l'ambulance arrive, tout va bien se passer, princesse. "

Kensi leva la tête, ces derniers mots lui rappelaient Deeks. Il l'appelait toujours comme ça, même si elle disait qu'elle détestait en réalité elle adorait. Elle s'était toujours demandée d'où venait cette expression, maintenant elle savait. Lucy reniflait et essuyait ces larmes, elle avait les yeux rivés sur Kensi, quand celle-ci leva la tête, la jeune femme prit la parole :

"Je crois qu'il vous a appelé tout à l'heure, quand je lui ai parlé. " Ces mots redonnèrent un léger sourire à la brunette.

L'ambulance arriva. Ils chargèrent Deeks et permirent à Kensi et Lucy de monter avec eux, ces dernières n'ayant pas de voiture pour les ramener, de plus Lucy présentait de légères blessures dû à l'accident. Kensi serrai la main de Lucy pour la réconforter cette dernière était pourtant forte mais légèrement en état de choc. L'accident de voiture lui rappelait étrangement ces parents qu'elle n'avait presque pas connus.

_Ce chapitre cloture donc la fin de la première partie et la deuxieme partie sera plus du Densi. J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus, laissez des reviews et à très vite :D_

_P.S: __On est deux a tenir ce compte, ma meilleur amie et moi. Le talent d'auteur lui revient, moi je poste et corrige :) Elle se connecte pas souvent et laisse des commentaire sous le pseudo EstApple. _


	6. Chapter 5

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews :) Voici la deuxièmepartie plus centré sur du densi ;) Bonne lecture :D_

Lucy, s'était blessé lors de l'accident quelques heures auparavant, ce qui lui valu quelques points de suture et un bandage au poignet suite à une entorse. Avec les évènements de la veille et ceux d'aujourd'hui, la jeune fille était épuisée et toute endolorie. Les médecins lui donnèrent une dose de morphine pour calmer la douleur qu'elle ne refusa pas. Elle détestait les hôpitaux, comme beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs, en attendant qu'une infirmière vienne lui bander le poignet, elle observait, la brunette qui semblait tenir tant à Deeks. Kensi était assise dans la salle d'attente silencieuse, elle jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil en direction de Lucy. Elle avait dans ses mains la plaque de son inspecteur préféré. Elle ne cessait de la regarder encore et encore, avant de la serrer fort contre elle, puis de lever la tête. Elle vit que la jeune fille l'observait, pensivement.

*** NCIS LA ***

Dans la voiture, pour aller aux entrepôts où Eric avait repérer le signal du téléphone qu'avait utilisé Danny, personnes des trois hommes n'osaient briser le silence. Callen venait juste d'appeler des renforts pour arrêter ces types qui détenaient un employé du gouvernement ainsi que deux enfants. Callen osa poser une question que chacun des agents du NCIS se demandaient :

" Comment vous connaissez Deeks ?"

" Marty ? oh, et ba, c'est une longue histoire. " Répondit simplement Eliot qui ne voulait pas plus s'étendre sur la question.

"Je vois que vous avez l'air aussi bavard que lui sur ce qui s'agit du passé. " Constata Sam

"Ouais, peut être " se contenta de répondre le concerné.

"On arrive" annonça Sam "Les renforts sont à 3 minutes, on intervient"

Les deux autres hommes se contentèrent d'acquiescer et sortir discrètement du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers le signal trouvé par Eric.

Devant la porte du bâtiment désinfecté se trouvait un homme de petite taille muni d'une arme. Ils n'eurent aucun problème pour l'éliminer, enfin plutôt, l'assommer sans que les autres ravisseurs ne s'en rendent compte. Ils entrèrent donc dans l'entrepôt pendant que l'équipe d'intervention se mettaient en place.

"Trois mecs là" fit signe Callen aux deux autres à voix basse.

"Les otages sont là" Sam montra du doigt une petite pièce annexe avec une vitre où l'on pouvait distinguer les trois otages ainsi qu'un quatrième homme devant la porte.

"Sam et moi, on s'occupe des trois types, Miller, toi, tu te faufiles jusqu'au quatrième. " Informa Callen.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent, Eliot se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers la pièce annexe pendant que Callen et Sam cherchaient un plan pour distraire les trois autres. Quand ils virent qu'Eliot était assez proche de la porte. Les deux agents se montrèrent et Callen gueula :

"Agents fédéraux, posez vos armes !" Les trois hommes se mirent à tirer, Callen en toucha un dans l'épaule et Sam dans la jambe. Le dernier en voyant l'état de ses collègues, préféra se rendre au lieu de mourir. Pendant se temps, Eliot réussi à éliminer, le quatrième qui eu moins de chance que les autres et se pris une balle fatale. Fallait pas me menacer avec ton arme et toucher à ma famille pensa Eliot en regardant l'homme s'écrouler avant de se précipiter dans la pièce annexe pour trouver son frère ainsi que les deux jeunes filles.

Une ambulance arriva pour conduire les blessés à l'hôpital, Callen appela alors Kensi pendant que Eliot et Sam s'occupaient des deux jeunes filles.

*** NCIS LA ***

Quand Lucy rejoignit Kensi, celle-ci était au téléphone avec un de ses coéquipiers. Elle souriait malgré sa pâleur. Lucy en déduit, qu'ils avaient retrouvé Danny, Mary et Léa. La jeune femme raccrochât et se tourna vers Lucy avant de lui dire en souriant :

"Tout c'est parfaitement bien passé, les ravisseurs ont été arrêté et nos collègues ont trouvé une piste pour remonter au commanditaire. Tes frères et sœurs sont sain et sauf, ils passent tout de même ici pour faire un bilan au cas où, ils ne devrait pas trop tarder enfin dans un petit quart d'heure."

La jeune fille l'a remercia du regard puis osa poser cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que cette jeune femme est apparue tout à l'heure.

"Je voulais vous demander quelque chose… " Commença la jeune fille.

"Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais"

"Oui d'accord. Je… je voulais savoir Marty c'est votre partenaire ?"

"Oui, partenaire et ami."

"Rien de plus ?" dit la jeune fille légèrement blasée. Elle senti que la femme en face d'elle hésitait.

"Pourquoi ?" questionna Kensi

"Oh, il répétait tout le temps que sa partenaire lui en voudrait de rien lui avoir dit, mais qu'il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter pour rien et j'avoue l'avoir convaincu de ne pas te prévenir en même temps je ne savais pas qui était sa partenaire. Il a l'aire de beaucoup tenir à toi. Vraiment." Débita rapidement Lucy d'une voix calme avec un léger sourire aux lèvres

" Tu es en train de me dire…" elle se stoppa regardant la jeune fille hocher la tête.

Kensi rougit. Le médecin arriva et les coupa dans leur discussion.

"Y a-t-il quelqu'un pour Mr Deeks ?" les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent avec plein d'espoir dans leurs yeux.

Le médecin regardait les deux femmes s'approchant de lui. L'une tenait dans ses mains les accessoires du lieutenant tout en les serrant, sa petite amie pensa le médecin en se fiant à la posture de Kensi, tendit que l'autre était plus jeune et couvert d'hématomes et de coupures. "L'opération de Mr Deeks c'est bien passée, la balle n'a touchée aucuns organes vitaux…" il fit une pause et regarda les légers sourires de soulagement sur les visages des jeunes femmes devant lui, et continua en les regardant pour les soutenir "…mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop."

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût, nous attendons vos impressions avec impatience ;) A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre :)_


	7. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos reviews :D _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

"_L'opération de Mr Deeks c'est bien passée, la balle n'a touchée aucuns organes vitaux…" il fit une pause et regarda les léger sourire de soulagement sur les visages des jeunes femmes devant lui, et continua en les regardant pour les soutenir "…mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop."_

Annonça le médecin, le sourire du visage de Kensi s'effaça et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux pour couler le long de sa joue. Lucy, ne voulait pas entendre, elle ne voulait pas comprendre, c'était sa faute, pourquoi elle est allée le voir, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Kensi resserra l'étreint autour de la jeune fille et écouta le médecin. "Je ne sais pas exactement quand il va se réveiller, le temps que son corps se repose, qu'il récupère, mais nous sommes très optimiste, c'est un battant, je pense que dans quelques jours seulement il sera de nouveau avec vous. Ne vous faites pas d'inquiétude pour ça. " Finit-il en regardant Kensi dans les yeux.

"O-on peut le le voir ?" bégaya cette dernière.

"Oui suivez moi, mesdemoiselles." répondit le médecin en se dirigeant vers une chambre et fit signe à Kensi et Lucy d'entrer. "Je repasse dans quelques heures et ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal après une lourde opération et anesthésie " déclara le médecin avant de les laisser devant la porte. Kensi poussa la porte et resta sans mots à la vue de son partenaire avec tous ces appareils autour de lui. Lucy ne dit rien, son téléphone vibra, c'était Eliot, elle répondit la voix toute en sangloter.

*** NCIS LA ***

"Allo Eliot ?" demanda une petite voix au téléphone.

"Lucy ! on est arrivé à l'hôpital avec les filles et Danny. Ils veulent te voir. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. C'est Marty ? C'est ça ? Ce n'est pas bon ?" paniqua Eliot sous le regard des deux agents surpris.

"L'opération s'est bien passée, il devrait reprendre conscience dans quelques jours, le temps que son corps récupère…" murmura la jeune fille, elle était restée sur le pas de la porte ne voulant pas s'avancer, terrifiée par tous les appareils entourant le blond. Elle regardait Kensi s'approcher doucement. Lucy respira un grand coup et décida qu'elle devrait laisser Kensi seule un moment, elle finit donc par dire :

"J'arrive tout de suite Eliot, mais il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne ici, car je ne sais pas si Kensi va tenir si je la laisse seule" déclara-t-elle en se calmant et raccrochant.

Eliot expliqua aux deux agents du NCIS ce que sa petite sœur lui avait raconté pendant que deux infirmières examinaient les trois blessés légers. Lucy apparu, elle était pâle mais reprit un peu de couleurs en voyant le reste de sa famille sain et sauf. Danny avait un poignet cassé, Mary et Léa avaient juste quelques égratignures mais Léa était plus en état de choc que l'autre fillette, elle ne parlait pas, déjà que d'habitude elle était peu bavarde à cause de ses problèmes d'auditions mais là elle ne prenait même pas la peine de lire sur les lèvres des gens et refusait de remettre ses appareils auditifs, ce qui témoignait d'une grande crise chez la jeune fille. Elle restait dans son mutisme. Le psychologue de l'hôpital arriva pour discuter des derniers évènements avec les deux jeunes filles et même Danny. Eliot et Lucy restèrent avec eux alors que Sam se décida d'aller voir comment Kensi tenait le coup. Callen, lui sorti prévenir le reste de l'équipe même s'il se doutait que Hetty était déjà au courant, puisqu'elle sait toujours tout ! En plus, c'est la personne à contacter d'urgence s'il arrive un problème à Deeks.

*** NCIS LA ***

Kensi s'était approchée lentement de son partenaire. Elle observait tous les appareils autour de lui. Elle écoutait le bruit des machines, les bips incessants lui donnaient la chair de poule. Les pulsations cardiaques du jeune homme étaient régulières. Après avoir passé quelques longues minutes à l'observer, elle caressa la joue du jeune blond allongé paisiblement dans ce lit puis passa sa main dans ces cheveux. Elle eut des frissons. Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'elle rêvait de faire ce geste, mais pas dans ces circonstances. Non pas comme ça. Une petite larme descendit sa joue, puis elle décida de briser ce silence pesant qui l'entourait.

"Hey Deeks ! réveille-toi s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seule. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, non pas du tout, alors réveille- toi, s'il te plait !" supplia Kensi. Bizarrement, elle se sentait soulagée de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Elle tira une chaise et s'assis à côté du lit, puis continua son monologue sans quitter le visage de son partenaire des yeux.

"Marty, je me posais cette question, c'est sûr cela peut paraître étrange mais, pourquoi tu préfères que l'on t'appelle par ton nom de famille ? Martin c'est un joli prénom pourtant… " Elle se perdit dans ces pensées quelques seconde avant de continuer. " Tu sais je te l'ai jamais vraiment dit mais, t'es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas fait autant confiance à une personne. Je sais bien qu'il y a Sam et Callen mais eux, je les considère plus comme mes grands frères ... " Pile à ce moment, Sam entra discrètement dans la chambre mais Kensi ne l'entendit pas, il décida de ne pas faire de bruit et attendre qu'elle est fini de parler ou qu'elle le remarque. Il resta donc poster contre la porte n'osant pas écouter mais ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher "… toi, t'es mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami et puis il y a aussi "ce truc". Alors tu me laisses pas seule et tu te réveilles, hein ? Sinon qui vais-je taper, qui me fera rire, qui m'apportera des donuts et qui regardera Top model en buvant une bière avec moi…" Kensi abordait un léger sourire en prononçant ces derniers mots avant de lever les yeux et remarquer que quelqu'un l'observait.

"Kens', ça vas ?" demanda alors ce dernier.

"Oui" murmura Kensi "ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?" demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement et baissant le regard pour éviter de croiser celui de son collègue.

"Non je viens juste d'arriver" Dit Sam qui ne voulait pas l'inquiété et la mettre mal à l'aise. "Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai donc attendu que tu me remarques ou que tu es fini de lui parler" lui affirma l'ancien Navy Seal.

"Merci Sam" se contenta de répondre la brunette cette fois-ci en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce dernier rentra dans la petite pièce et serra Kensi dans ses bras. Il le faisait rarement mais là, il sentait que la jeune femme avait besoin de réconfort. Cette dernière se laissa faire, elle en avait grand besoin. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent. Sam expliqua plus en détail l'enquête puis lui parla de Danny et des deux jeunes filles. Kensi écoutait, elle était soulagée que ces trois personnes n'aient rien mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Sam le remarqua et décida donc de la laisser et s'éclipsa.

"Tout va bien se passer, tu verras" promis Sam avant de laisser Kensi à nouveau seule. Il se faisait tard, et celle-ci lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne quittera pas le chevet de son partenaire avant qu'il ne s'éveille. Une fois seule, Kensi inspira profondément puis poussa un long soupir. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle pensait à toutes les réflexions que le jeune homme pourrait lui faire s'il la voyait. Elle luttait contre le sommeil mais ce dernier l'emporta contre son gré.

_J'espère que ça vous a plût, n'hesitez pas à laisser vos impressions :) à très vite pour la suite :D_


	8. Chapter 7

_Je suis désolée pour l'attente, petit problème avec internet... Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui font très plaisir ;) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :D _

_Bonne lecture :)_

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, sa montre indiquait 2h04, elle avait dormi seulement quelques heures. Elle sentit que quelqu'un était dans la chambre et quand elle se retourna elle se trouva face à Eliot qui l'observait tout en ne perdant pas de vu le jeune blond.

"Oh je ne voulais pas te réveiller" s'excusa le grand d'un regard gêné.

"Non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas toi. " Répondit la brune tout en souriant légèrement. Un silence s'installa alors dans la pièce, enfin un silence perturbé par le bruit des machines qui réagissaient au fur et à mesure des battements de cœurs du blondinet allongé paisiblement. La jeune femme décida d'interrompre ce lourd silence.

"Comment vous vous connaissez avec Deeks ?" demanda alors la brunette

"C'est une longue histoire, je te dirai bien que c'est à lui de décider de te raconter cela mais je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je prends de l'avance et lui évite les longues explications à son réveil. " Rigola le jeune newyorkais qui arracha au passage un léger sourire à la jeune femme.

"Bon, alors voilà. Martin, je l'ai connue quand j'avais une dizaine d'année, Margaret et Paul étaient amis et voisins avec ses grands parents. Je me souviens que quand Mme Deeks venait à la maison elle nous parlait de temps en temps de sa fille et de son petit fils mais cela la rendait plus triste surtout quand elle nous voyait jouer. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce qu'ils habitaient loin et qu'elle ne les voyait pas souvent. Puis quelques mois après, la police et les services sociaux ont débarqué chez nos voisins, Mme Deeks et son mari semblaient effondrés. J'observais discrètement la scène de ma fenêtre qui donnait sur leur maison. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois, c'était un petit garçon blondinet, les yeux marqués par les larmes et les nuits blanches et quelques hématomes, il ne semblait rien dire et se laissait faire. Je me suis longtemps demandé ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver jusqu'à ce jour où Margaret ma expliquée.

_*Flash back*_

" _Dis Margaret, c'est qui le petit garçon chez Mme Deeks et pourquoi il y a une agitation folle là bas ?" Demanda un jeune garçon pensif en train d'éplucher les pommes alors que la femme cuisinait, ils étaient seuls dans la maison, c'est pourquoi, il avait choisit ce moment précis pour poser cette question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis quelques jours._

"_Ecoute Eliot, je ne sais pas si tu es assez grand pour entendre l'histoire de ce garçon" répondit la femme sans lever la tête, visiblement perdu elle aussi dans ses pensées._

"_Il a le même âge que moi, non ?" Demanda le garçon._

"_Oui" répondit la femme en s'asseyant en face de lui, sentant qu'elle allait devoir lui expliquer._

"_Bon alors s'il a le même âge que moi, c'est que je peux comprendre. S'il te plait explique-moi, tu sais que je peux comprendre. " Il argumentait déjà bien pour son âge et visiblement la femme céda et commença à lui expliquer :_

"_Voilà, Marty c'est le petit fils de Mme et Mr Deeks, mais sa mère et lui était maltraiter par son père. Tu comprends ?" Le jeune garçon acquiesçait, il comprenait parfaitement ce que Margaret lui expliquait puisqu'il avait déjà rencontré des enfants victimes d'abus par leurs parents. Margaret continua : "Un soir, se fut pire et le garçon a du tirer sur son père en position d'auto-défense. Il n'est pas mort mais va aller en prison pour un petit moment. Par contre, la mère de ce jeune garçon n'a pas supporter tout ce qui c'est passé et elle a demandé à ses parents de prendre la garde de son fils. Voilà tu sais toute l'histoire mais surtout pas un mot. A personne. Je te fais confiance. " dit la femme en se relevant et se remettant à la tâche. Tandis que le garçon resta dans ses pensées en continuant d'éplucher les fruits._

_*Fin flash back.*_

Toujours assis sur le fauteuil dans la chambre Eliot continuait son récit :

"C'était la version de Margaret enfin je ne sais toujours pas la vrai version, il ne me l'a jamais dite et ne m'a jamais parler de sa mère… Bref, tout ce que je me rappelle s'est d'être allé sonner chez eux pour lui proposer de venir jouer avec moi, puis on s'est ensuite retrouvé dans la même classe avec Ray, un de ses amis, qui avaient déménagé. On a bien sympathisé et on s'entendait assez bien, surement à cause de notre vision de la vie : le pire est arrivé, tu ne peux pas tomber aussi bas, encore une fois. On avait ce point commun d'être jeune et de savoir parfaitement ce qu'était la vraie souffrance. Enfin, je m'égare, je disais donc… On est vite devenu ami, quand ces grands parents partaient en voyage d'affaire, il restait à la maison et plus tard, Margaret et Paul le payait pour m'aider à garder les enfants ou il venait aider au Centre où Margaret nous emmenait presque quatre fois par semaines. Puis quand il a eu dix sept ans ses grands parents ont déménagé à l'autre bout de la ville et il est partit, ensuite, à la fac de droit, moi je suis parti a l'école de police de New York, Danny s'est engagé. La vie nous a menés sur des chemins différents. On se revoyait de temps en temps quand nous allions aider au centre enfin c'est Lucy qui le voyait le plus souvent au Centre." Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de finir "C'est un grand homme, y a rien à dire, avec son passé je ne pense pas que j'aurai réussit comme lui, il est fort, combatif et sourit tout le temps, il se cache derrière cette image qui lui va si bien, mais j'ai peur qu'un jour quelque chose déclenche chez lui un rappel et qu'il chute. Mais je vois qu'il a un super ange pour veiller sur lui. " Finit Eliot en fixant Kensi qui rougit légèrement.

Il était presque 3h du matin, Kensi luttait encore contre le sommeil pendant qu'Eliot continuait de lui racontait quelques anecdotes sur sa vie, les enfants croisés et même Deeks de temps en temps même s'il voulait éviter de trop en dire sur le jeune homme. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il y avait un truc entre ces deux là, il avait vu la façon dont elle le regardait, comme elle parlait de lui et Lucy lui avait raconté que Marty parlait d'elle de la même manière. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de demander à Callen et Sam ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il était à peine quatre heures quand Kensi s'endormis, Eliot s'éclipsa la laissant allongée sur le petit canapé à côté de la fenêtre.

_Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous à plut :D Pensez à laisser vos impressions, à très vite :)_


	9. Chapter 8

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me donne envie de continuer d'écrire :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)_

_Bonne lecture :D_

Eliot était parti rejoindre Kensi, laissant ses frères et sœurs seules avec les deux agents en qui ils faisaient confiance. Si Deeks leurs fait confiance c'est que je peux pensa-t-il. Les médecins avaient gardé Danny et les deux filles en observation. Ils s'étaient tous endormis sans exception de fatigue et étaient veillés par les deux agents du NCIS. Ils restaient avec eux puisque le commanditaire n'était pas encore sous les barreaux. Callen avait éclairé la télé sans vraiment monter le son pour éviter de réveiller ceux qui dormaient mais il sentait que Sam le regardait avec insistance et avait quelque chose à dire. En regardant sa montre affichant seulement 3h34, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de discuter. Il lança donc une discussion à voix basse.

"Hey ! qu'est ce qui t'arrives t'as l'air complètement ailleurs ? C'est Deeks qui te fait cet effet ?" Plaisanta Callen.

" En parti" Répondit Sam avant de continuer suite au regard interrogateur que venait de lui lancer son partenaire "C'est Kensi et Deeks. " Callen hocha alors la tête, Sam continua " tout à l'heure quand je suis allé voir Kensi et Deeks, elle était en train de lui parler, le suppliant qu'il ne la laisse pas seul. Que c'était la personne à qui elle faisait le plus confiance. Enfin tu vois ? Elle a aussi dit qu'elle nous considérait comme ses grands frères mais pas lui…. "

"Et donc ?" força Callen pour qu'il finisse sa phrase.

"Et donc, finalement je me rends compte qu'il y a tellement plus entre ces deux là. Même s'ils ne se l'avoueront jamais ou qu'ils préfèreraient presque mourir plutôt que de faire face à leurs sentiments et se dire qu'ils s'aiment. Je pensais que c'est tellement dommage de gâcher des sentiments comme l'amour. On n'a qu'une vie. Ils n'ont qu'une vie, faudrait qu'ils se le mettent dans la tête ça… " Finit Sam toujours aussi pensif.

Callen regardait son partenaire, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulut se mêler de leurs affaires mais avec ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient, ils avaient intérêt à faire évoluer les choses pensa-t-il. Il sourit à Sam en guise de réponse puis le silence se fit à nouveau.

Il était juste neuf heure du matin, quand Nell et Eric arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Les deux agents en profitèrent pour filer à la planque et pouvoir interroger les personnes qu'ils avaient arrêtées la veille.

*** NCIS LA ***

Nell et Eric, le meilleur duo de techniciens de tout Los Angeles, étaient assignés ce jour-là à la garde d'enfant. Ce qui ne les ravissaient donc pas du tout, enfin jusqu'à ce que le psychologue arrive pour expliquer l'état des deux jeunes filles :

"Bonjour, je suis le docteur Parish et voici mon assistante, Alexis Rogers" Dit une grande femme métisse accompagnée d'une jeune rouquine tout juste sorti de la fac. "Je suis psychologue spécialisé pour les enfants" finit-elle.

"Bonjour Docteur" répondirent les deux techniciens en cœur avant d'adresser un signe à l'assistante.

"Vous êtes les responsables de Mary et Léa" demanda alors le médecin. Nell regarda autour d'elle, Eliot était parti avec les deux agents pour terminer cette affaire, Danny était en entretient avec un autre psychologue et Lucy s'était endormis. Seule les deux jeunes filles étaient présentes l'une dessinait alors que l'autre était plongée dans la lecture d'un roman à l'eau de rose que les jeunes filles aiment tant. La jeune analyste fit donc un signe affirmatif de la tête.

"Bien alors voilà, Mary a quelques séquelles mais ces dernières devraient vite disparaître au cours du temps néanmoins j'aimerai continuer de la voir de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'elle ne rentre pas dans une spirale de terreur ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin vu les circonstances, comme elle était accompagnée de son frère adoptif qu'elle considère comme protecteur, elle s'était mis dans la tête qu'avec lui rien ne lui arriverait. De plus, les agresseurs les ont peu brutalisés seulement quand ils les ont enlevé mais sinon ils n'ont pas levés la main sur elles. En revanche, Léa, elle ne veut pas parler, pas exprimer un mot. Avec son passé, cette petite a toutes les raisons du monde d'être traumatisée même si c'est difficile à dire. Mais elle se renferme dans un mutisme et refuse de porter ses appareils auditifs. Je vais d'ailleurs chercher un médecin ou une personne qui parle le langage des signes pour essayer. " Enonça la femme tout en parcourant sa fiche des yeux avant que son bipper ne retentisse.

"Oh, euh excusez moi j'ai une urgence, je repasse dès que possible, Alexis si tu veux bien rester un moment avec eux" dit la femme se tournant vers la jeune fille avant de continuer face au deux jeunes informaticiens " Si vous avez des questions, demandez lui ? Elle est parfaite et sait déjà tout. "Dit la femme en partant. "Et Alexis quand tu as fini tu peux partir" finit-elle à voix haute avant de passer la porte d'un pas presser.

Mary et Léa s'étaient approchées des adultes avant que le médecin ne parte. Nell se mit à discuter avec la jeune assistante. Elles discutaient de psychologie, des cursus et plein d'autres choses. Mary s'était replongé dans sa lecture et Léa dans son dessin quand Eric s'approcha d'elle et la fixa. Elle se sentit observer et leva les yeux vers cet homme qui la fixait. Il se mit à gesticuler avec ses mains, il lui parlait dans la langue des signes, cette langue qu'elle comprenait et préférait.

_C'est joli ton dessin_ dit Eric

_Merci._ Répondit la jeune fille avant de continuer _Comment tu connais le langage des signes, peu de gens le parle._

_Ma cousine était sourde et muette, j'ai donc appris pour communiquer avec elle, même si elle lisait très bien sur les lèvres comme ça quand elle en avait marre de lire je lui parlais en signe._ Répondit Eric en pensant à sa jeune cousine qu'il s'était souvent occupé.

_Personne n'à jamais prêter attention à moi à part Margaret et Paul. D'ailleurs Margaret apprend le langage et insiste pour que je l'aide à donner des cours au Centre. J'aime beaucoup ça d'ailleurs, j'ai envie de les voir _dit la jeune fille alors qu'une petite larme coulait le long de sa joue. Eric la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra contre lui tout en la berçant comme il faisait quand sa cousine en avait marre ou était triste. Elle qui lui manquait tellement, cette petite la lui rappelait et faisait surgir en lui une vague de souvenir et de mal être. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, cette vague se retira.

Ils continuèrent tous les deux à parler en langage des signes pendant que Nell discutait avec Mary et Lucy. Il était juste midi quand Eliot débarqua avec de quoi manger et les emmena dans le parc de l'hôpital pour improviser un pique nique.

*** NCIS LA ***

En début d'après midi, quand Eliot revint à la planque du NCIS, Callen et Sam étaient train d'interroger le commanditaire de l'attaque pour récupérer les plans appartenant à la Navy. Bien sur, comme tout bon coupable et tête de groupe, l'homme niait tout. De A à Z. Il disait ne pas connaître les personnes engagées pour commettre l'enlèvement, même si les agents avaient trouvé des preuves sur ses différents comptes et que les malfrats arrêtés la veille, finalement pas si stupide que ça, avaient donné une preuve irréfutable au NCIS. Un enregistrement vocal, où l'on distinguait clairement les ordres et la voix de monsieur le commanditaire. Eliot était assis et lisait encore une fois les informations que Eric leurs avait transmit sur l'homme :

" Larry W. Duberman, il sort de prison, il y a été envoyé pour avoir caché et vendu des informations iranienne. Il a passé quelques mois en psychiatrie puisqu'il prétendait être tombé dans un piège monter par cinq escrocs qui agiraient pour le bien, enfin un truc tordu. Il vient de sortir de prison et il semblerait qu'il est commandité cet enlèvement pour reprendre les affaires avec les iraniens. "

Il leva la tête et regarda Callen et Sam qui étaient sortis de la salle d'interrogatoire et discutaient entre eux de l'homme.

"Il semble complètement idiot avec ses histoires de complots contre lui" disait Callen

"Tu l'as dit. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est le commanditaire mais sous son air complètement idiot, doit se cacher quelqu'un de très malin. Hey Eliot t'es là !" Dit Sam en regardant le newyorkais assis.

"Toujours pas avoué ?" questionna le flic

"Non" répondit Callen d'un air blasé.

"Ah…" répondit Eliot comprenant le désarroi des deux agents.

" Bon on y retourne" Dit Sam après avoir expliqué à ce dernier où ils en étaient dans l'affaire.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que les agents l'interrogeaient. Eliot savait que comme sa famille était impliquée, il ne pouvait pas rentré dans la salle d'interrogatoire même s'il en mourait d'envie. Il était juste 18h00 quand leur suspect craqua et avoua en dénonçant même son complice suite à une brillante idée de Callen. Ce dernier avait su se montrer persuasif.

"Larry, vous êtes un homme intelligent sous votre air légèrement niai. Alors voilà, si vous avouez maintenant et nous expliquer pourquoi avoir agit de la sorte, nous pourrons, je dis bien pourrons alléger votre peine. Sinon je crois que nous allons devoir…" Enonçait rapidement Callen en jetant un regard à Sam pour qu'il rentre dans son jeu, ce qui pris à peine quelques secondes.

"Non G, T'es sérieux là ?" Demanda Sam alors que Callen hochait la tête sous le regard interrogateur du suspect "Hum, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. " Finit Sam avant que Duberman s'exclame :

"Quoi ? Il veut dire quoi ?" sous le grand sourire des deux agents.

"L'extradition en Iran ? ça donnerai quoi alors à ton avis" Demanda Callen sans même regarder le suspect et ignorant ces questions.

"Aïe, ça peut faire mal…" dit Sam avant de s'adresser à l'homme assis sur la chaise "Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait beaucoup ce que tu as fait avant d'aller en prison. " L'homme se décomposa au fur et à mesure que les agents énonçaient leur théorie puis il craqua :

"C'est bon, je vais tout vous dire. " Les deux agents heureux de leur dernier coup cachèrent un léger sourire avant de lui tendre une feuille de papier ainsi qu'un stylo.

**NA : Les Fans de Castle auront peut-être remarqué le petit clin d'œil à la grande série Castle avec le médecin Parish (comme Lanie dans la série) et de son assistante Alexis (la fille de Castle et Roger le vrai nom de famille de Castle.) A noté je ne suis pas douée pour créer les "méchants" donc Duberman n'est pas sorti de mon imagination, il est inspiré d'une série Leverage (que je vous conseille fortement ) Episode 2 Saison 3 "The Reunion Job") ce personnage m'avait marqué je ne sais pas pourquoi ^^ Merci d'avoir pris quelques minutes dans votre vie pour lire ma fic ! Et à bientôt pour la suite **


	10. Chapter 9

_Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir :D_

_NCISLA 95 : Patience, il va bientôt se reveiller et qui sait faire sa déclaration... ;)_

_Bonne lecture :) _

Quand les trois hommes arrivèrent à l'hôpital avec la nouvelle de l'arrestation. Tout le monde était ravi que cette histoire soit enfin terminée. De plus, les nouvelles étaient bonnes, Léa avait parlé à la psychologue et avait retrouvé son petit sourire. Accroc au cours et ne voulant pas se permettre de louper trop de leçons, Lucy était retournée à la fac l'après midi. Et puis cela lui permettait de lui changer les idées aussi au lieu de rester assise dans cet hôpital. Mary avait retrouvé le sourire et discutait avec un jeune garçon en fauteuil roulant, tandis que Danny draguait une jeune femme de son âge. Quand Eliot vu sa famille heureuse, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de penser que cette famille recomposée était formidable et qu'il avait de la chance. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et se mit à discuter un moment avec Eric qui était seul. Il avait proposé à tout le petit monde de les ramener pour pouvoir se reposer mais ses derniers avaient refusés, trop occupés dans leurs activités.

Les deux agents discutèrent avec Hetty qui les avait rejoints :

"C'est vraiment une belle famille" Dit Callen

"Oui, une famille comme on rêve. " Répondit la directrice du NCIS

"C'est vrai" admit Sam "Mais nous aussi, on a notre famille" dit-il.

"Oui, nous formons une grande famille…" Réalisa Callen

"C'est vrai messieurs" commenta Hetty "Nous formons une très grande famille par pas lien du sang même par d'autre lien, celle de monsieur et madame Cromwell finalement est aussi semblable à la nôtre. Ce sont des personnes qui s'aiment, qui ont confiance entre eux…" Dit Hetty.

"… tous comme nous. " Finit Callen

"Exactement monsieur Callen" répondit Hetty avant de s'éloigner laissant ces deux agents perdu dans leurs pensées. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son agent de liaison où elle surprit une discussion entre fille à cœur ouvert qui lui redonna le sourire et lui confirma que sa grande famille était superbe.

*** NCIS LA ***

"Hey ! Salut Kens', salut Deeks" lança Nell a demi-voix en entrant dans la petite chambre d'hôpital où Kensi était en train de lire en lutant contre le sommeil alors que le noir de la nuit avait déjà envahi la ville. Seule la lune émettait une lumière douce dans la chambre ainsi que la lumière d'appoint près de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas avoir pris le temps de se préparer. Elle avait juste pris le temps de se changer puisque Nell avait eu la gentillesse de passer chez elle pour lui ramener de quoi s'habiller et lire ainsi qu'un thermo de café que l'agent avait très vite fini.

"Hey Nell" répondu l'intéressé avec des petits yeux rougis par la fatigue et les quelques larmes versées. Des yeux que Nell remarqua ainsi que Hetty qui observait les deux jeunes femmes.

"Tu vas bien ? Tu tiens le coup ?" demanda la petite analyste alors que son amie hochait la tête de manière affirmative. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ? tu sais que tu peux tout me dire" osa demander Nell

"C'est que…" commença Kensi timidement perdu dans ses pensées "… je ne sais pas où j'en suis, où nous en sommes" dit elle en fixant Deeks d'une petite voix alors que Nell semblait toute heureuse.

"Quand tu dis "nous" tu veux parler de qui ?" Demanda malicieusement la jeune femme voulant faire avouer à l'autre ses sentiments, lui ouvrir les yeux.

"Deeks et moi" lâcha cette dernière dans un murmure.

"Enfin, tu ouvres les yeux, il était temps" dit Nell dans un élan de gaité avant de continuer suite au regard interrogateur de son amie "Kensi, je veux dire, la façon dont il te regarde, sa façon de te taquiner, te faire sourire ou encore quand il parle de toi simplement. "

Kensi sourit à ses mots puis prit enfin la parole "Tu es sure ?"

"Oui fait moi confiance" lui répondu la jeune analyste.

Kensi se promit d'y réfléchir et en attendant, elles discutaient de sujets variés, de leurs prochaines sortis entre filles. Elles parlaient de tout et rien, des discussions de fille quoi. Quand Nell regarda son portable avec un sourire alors que son amie la regardait avec un regard interrogateur.

"Oh, c'est rien, enfin c'est Eric" dit la jeune femme tout en rougissant.

"Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?" Demanda l'autre.

"Non" rougit l'analyste.

"Tu sais tu me parles comment Deeks me regarde mais toi comme Eric te regarde et comme tu le regardes…" commença Kensi.

"Oui" souffla la jeune femme " je sais mais c'est que je n'oserais jamais faire le premier pas" soupira-t-elle.

"Peut être que si tu lui montres un peu tes sentiments, il ferait le premier pas ou tu veux que je lui parle ?" Demanda la brunette.

"Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir" dit Nell pensive. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes pensaient à leur situation amoureuse, l'une peur de l'engagement depuis sa rupture, l'autre peur de cette chose nouvelle, de ses nouveaux sentiments pour un collègue.

Kensi commença à somnoler la rouquine se leva et la serra dans ses bras avant de prendre la direction de la porte où Hetty n'était bien sur plus là mais n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur discussion.

"Bonne nuit" lui dit Kensi quand soudain la jeune femme se retourna brutalement et la fixa avant de prendre la parole :

"J'ai une idée, on passe un accord. Je parle à Eric si tu parle à Deeks quand il se réveillera, enfin bien sur pas forcement direct après son réveil… Alors ?" Kensi hésita puis Nell ajouta " Tu l'aimes alors arrête de cogiter ! alors c'est ok?"

_Je l'aime cette phrase résonnait plutôt bien. J'aime Marty Deeks, mon partenaire, mon ami. Oui sa sonne bien _se dit-elle. Elle leva les yeux vers son amie et répondit de manière affirmative avant de reposer son regard sur la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde.

"Bonne nuit aussi Kens', veille bien sur lui" sourit la jeune femme en sortant et se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la salle d'attente où l'équipe du NCIS ainsi que les enfants de Margaret et Paul avaient provisoirement élu domicile.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, et à bientôt pour la suite des aventures :D_


	11. Chapter 10

_Merci pour vos reviews :D Profitez bien de ce chapitre, c'est bientôt la fin, pleurez pas toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, pour meiux les apprécier :D (petite phrase philosophique au passage ;) )_

Kensi dormait sur le petit sofa vers la fenêtre quand Callen, Sam et Eliot rentrèrent dans la chambre de Deeks. Ils en avaient marre de la salle d'attente et voulait rester un moment au calme, près de Kensi et Deeks. En voyant Kensi endormit sur tout le sofa dans une position qui semblait plus qu'inconfortable, Eliot eut une idée, il l'a pris et l'allongea sur le lit à côté de Deeks, puisque ce dernier était principalement sur le coté gauche du lit, laissant un espace vide à droite du lit, suffisant pour que Kensi se repose. Les deux agents sourirent à cette idée, puis à la vu des deux jeunes agents endormis côte à côte. Callen et Eliot prirent alors place sur le petit canapé tandis que Sam se contenta de prendre la chaise près du lit. Ils éclairèrent la télé, en montant très peu le son pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme, et surveillaient de temps en temps que Kensi ne tombe pas du lit ou que Deeks ne se réveille pas. Voilà presque deux jours qu'il se relayait à son chevet, enfin Kensi, elle ne l'avait pas quitté et passait ses nuits sur le sofa ou à veiller, heureusement que Callen ou Sam même Nell et Eric lui apportait à mangé et du café.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que les garçons s'étaient installés quand Kensi s'éveilla. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle était, persuadée de s'être endormis sur le sofa de la chambre et là elle était dans un lit à côté de quelqu'un. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de la chambre et qu'elle était allongée à côté de son partenaire. Elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule et une main sur la sienne posé sur sa poitrine. Elle sourit puis se rendit compte que la télé était allumée, elle leva la tête et vu les trois garçons assis sur le sofa en train de la garder.

"Bien dormis ?" demanda Callen avec un grand sourire pendant que les deux autres rigolaient légèrement.

Kensi ne répondit pas et se redressa quand son regard s'illumina et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Deeks ?" appela-t-elle. Les trois garçons s'étaient levés et approchés du lit. Sam questionna la brunette du regard.

"Deeks ?" Continua-t-elle "Il a bougé" dit-elle au trois homme dans la pièce.

"Tu en es sur Kensi ? c'est peut être en bougeant toi, tu as eu l'impression qu'il bouge" Demanda Eliot.

"Non, non, il m'a serré la main !" S'exclama-t-elle ne perdant pas son partenaire des yeux et en recommençant à l'appelé.

"Deeks, allez ouvre les yeux !" supplia-t-elle. Les garçons allaient lui dire qu'elle avait du mal voir et qu'il n'avait pas bougé alors qu'elle continuait.

"Marty, s'il te plait… " dit-elle en passant son autre main dans les cheveux du blond alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Alors qu'elle allait laisser tomber, elle sentit que la main de Deeks se sera autour de la sienne et qu'il commença à bouger. Les trois garçons virent bien que la jeune agent n'avait pas halluciné.

Kensi souriait puis Deeks ouvrit les yeux.

"Hey ! Salut blondinet !" Dit-elle alors que les trois garçons étaient sortis un moment dans le couloir pour laisser Kensi seule avec son 'partenaire'

"Hey" répondit doucement Deeks ne quittant pas Kensi du regard et ne lâchant pas sa main.

"Tu m'a manqué" dit Kensi en rougissant légèrement mais ne quittant pas son blond des yeux.

"Depuis combien de temps ?" demanda le blond.

"Deux jours environ" puis Kensi lui raconta ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompu par toute la petite équipe.

*** NCIS LA ***

Quand les autres entrèrent dans la pièce, Kensi racontait à Deeks ce qui s'était passé. La pièce fut vite pleine. Tout le monde prit des nouvelles du malade et quand le médecin rentra, il fut surpris par tant de monde si tôt, en effet il était juste 7 heure du matin. Les quatre hommes discutaient avec Deeks, pendant que Kensi parlait avec Nell et Hetty, Eric lui était en grande discussion avec Léa dans le langage des signes et Lucy discutait avec Mary.

"Bonjour jeunes gens, puis je être seul avec Mr Deeks ?" demanda alors le médecin

Tout le monde leva la tête et regarda le médecin puis Hetty prit la parole :

"Messieurs, Mlle Jones, je crois qu'il va être l'heure de se préparer si vous ne voulez pas être en retard" les quatre acquiescèrent et partir puis Hetty se tourna vers Kensi "Ma chère je vous laisse ses quelques jours avec votre partenaire, prenez soin de lui."

"Oui Hetty" se contenta de répondre Kensi.

Eliot partit chercher sa fille et sa femme à l'aéroport, elles venaient passer quelques jours à L.A suite aux différents évènements. Il avait appelé son patron au 12th à New York, qui très compréhensible, lui avait laissé deux semaines de vacances. Sa femme étant en congé maternité longue durée avait pu se permettre de prendre l'avion même si s'était un peu difficile avec la petite. Eliot proposa à Danny et Lucy de les emmener dans un motel pour qu'il se repose mais ses derniers décidèrent de rentrer pour ranger avec les filles avant que les parents arrivent. En effet, dans la nuit, ils avaient réussi à joindre Paul et Margaret qui avaient pris la décision d'écourter leurs vacances pour revenir sur le territoire américain, leur avion devrait atterrir en fin de journée. La chambre fut vite vidée et terriblement calme en quelques secondes, plus de discussions, plus de rires d'enfant, rien. Il restait seulement le médecin, le malade et Kensi. Cette dernière assise à côté de son partenaire, se leva pour aller se chercher un café bien mérité après quelques nuits sans sommeil. Le médecin commença à examiner le jeune homme, quand soudain il brisa le silence.

"Votre copine est incroyable, vous ne devez pas la perdre, elle vous a veillé tout le temps. "

Deeks dévisagea le médecin puis lui sourit

"Ce n'est pas ma copine, juste ma partenaire. "

"Ah…"dit le médecin déçu "vous allez tellement bien ensemble pourtant…"

Deeks ne répondit pas et rougit légèrement. Le silence retomba dans la petite chambre d'hôpital avant que le médecin ne sorte quelques minutes plus tard.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut, la suite début semaine prochaine, en attendant laissez des com's :D_


	12. Chapter 11

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos supers reviews :) et désolée pour l'attente, même si ce chapitre est court, il vallait la peine d'attendre... Je ne vous en dit pas plus ;)_

_Bonne lecture :D_

Kensi entra dans la chambre, qui était à présent vide, le médecin étant parti, le jeune blond semblait s'être endormi. La jeune femme s'assis alors à côté de lui où Eliot l'avait posé quelques heures auparavant. Elle était seule avec lui et souriait de le voir si paisible et en vie. La brunette passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme délavés par l'eau de mer, ces cheveux qu'elle aimait tant même si elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer à personne. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui et murmura tout en continuant de caresser le visage de son partenaire.

"Tu m'as manqué, vraiment Deeks"

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et fixa de ces yeux bleus océan ceux de la jeune femme. Et sans la quitter du regard il murmura :

" Je t'ai toujours dit que je reviendrai, je ne te laisserai jamais Kens', jamais volontairement" A ces mots, une larme descendit le long de la joue de la jeune femme, Deeks l'essuya et la tira vers lui pour la serer contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et se mit à pleurer alors que le jeune homme murmurait :

"Chuuut, calme toi ma princesse, tout va bien maintenant, c'est fini, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. "

Kensi se releva et fixa ses yeux rougis dans ceux de l'agent de liaison et parla à mi-voix :

"Deeks, il faut absolument que tu saches cela, ce que je vais te dire, avant que ça recommence, avant que je te perde, ne m'interrompe pas s'il te plait, écoute juste." Elle fit une pause et Deeks se contenta d'acquiescer et d'attendre qu'elle reprenne. " Je pense que j'ai plus que des sentiments d'amitié ou de partenaire pour toi… je pense que j'ai plus… Je je suis tombée amoureuse de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu je pense. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte plus tard car tu es la seule personne qui me fait rire, en qui j'ai confiance, qui m'écoute et me soutient, bref. Tu es parfait pour moi. Mais, mais j'ai peur. Oui je suis plus qu'effrayé de ce que tu penses, de mes sentiments…"

La jeune femme voulut se lever et partir mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêchait, elle leva la tête et vu un sourire sur le visage de son partenaire ainsi que ses beaux yeux briller. Il lui avait attrapé le bras l'empêchant de se sauver, il ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Il la tira doucement vers lui puis approcha ces lèvres des siennes avant de l'embrasser à la grande surprise de Kensi. Il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille : "Je suis aussi tombé amoureux de toi, je ne pourrai jamais t'abandonner car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. "

Kensi sourit et lui rendit alors son baiser, elle y mit cette fois tout son amour dedans. Ils partir alors dans un long échange et s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle sans se quitter des yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient heureux.

*** NCIS LA ***

Callen était là dans l'encadrement de la porte, il observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux entre les deux jeunes agents. Il avait un grand sourire de les voir heureux mais aussi de savoir que Sam allait devoir lui donner l'argent qu'ils avaient parié. Au début, quand il avait entendu la confession de Kensi et que le jeune inspecteur l'avait juste embrassé en retour, il avait eu envie, comme tout bon grand frère, de les séparer. Il ne voulait pas que Kensi soit juste une fille de plus pour le blond même si au fond de lui il savait que Deeks craquait pour sa coéquipière. Puis quand il avait entendu ce dernier avouer ses sentiments à la brunette, il s'était calmé et s'était éclipser sans un mot, les laissant profiter du moment. Il était, à la base, revenu pour apporter des affaires de rechanges à la jeune femme, puisque cette dernière n'avait pas quitté le chevet du blessé ses derniers jours. Il déposa donc le sac à l'entrée avant de repartir vers l'OPS.

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre et oui c'est le dernier... Bon pour faire durer encore un peu le plaisir, je posterai l'épilogue en début de semaine prochaine :)_

_Bon week end à tous, profitez-en pour laisser une petite review ;)_


	13. Epilogue

_Voici l'épilogue de cette fiction, un épilogue un peu chamallow mais j'aime bien. _

_Mais tout d'abord j'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de suivre, lire et aimer mon histoire. Je remercie aussi particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé des reviews à chaque chapitre. Merci : _

_**Rockandlol, MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES, virginie06, Lau'Lu, Melly-lOove-Densii, NCISLA95 **__et notre fidèle__** EloOdie**__ Merci infiniment ! _

_Merci aussi à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser quelques reviews et au Guess : _

_**superMartinha, Mackensy, , rara66, reaped**_

_Salom__, __Ludivine__, __Ale__, __Stacy__, __Poupoulle__, __lion_

_J'espère avoir oublié personne (sinon je suis terriblement désolé et vous avez le droit de vous manifester de me le dire :D) _

_Merci dernièrement à tous ceux qui lise sans laisser de reviews (je vous comprends j'ai fait ça pendant plus d'un an et je continue encore…)_

_Bon après les remerciements long et barbants mais qui me tienne à cœur voici l'épilogue qui clôture cette fic, donc Enjoy _

_Deux ans et demi plus tard, Venice Beach :_

Elle était assise sur le sable, une main sur son ventre rond. Elle regardait les surfeurs enfin plus particulièrement, son surfeur. Son beau blond, son fiancé, le père de leur enfant. Elle se remémorait quelques souvenirs. Leur premier rendez-vous, simple qui ressemblait finalement à tous les repas qu'ils avaient déjà fait ensemble, un petit restaurant sympathique puis une bière devant Top Model, son émission favorite qui était devenu celle de Deeks maintenant. Et puis, il y a eu, il y a seulement quelques mois, cette demande en mariage sur cette plage même. Elle s'en souvenait comme si s'était hier :

_*Flash back*_

"_Kens' ferme les yeux !" supplia le blond. _

"_A quoi tu joues Marty ?" demanda la brunette en sentant que son homme lui passait un foulard devant les yeux._

"_C'est une surprise" murmura le jeune homme contre son oreille. Ce qui fit naître chez la jeune femme un frisson auquel elle était maintenant habituée._

_Ils marchèrent, elle sentait le sable sous ses pieds entre ses orteils et savait qu'il était à la plage, puisqu'elle l'avait accompagné surfer. Ils s'arrêtèrent, la jeune femme sentait les vagues s'écrouler le long de ses jambes de temps en tant. _

"_Tourne-toi" lui dit le blondinet avant de lui dénouer le bandeau autour des yeux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle pouvait lire sur le sable "épouse-moi" inscrit avec des petits lampions de couleurs qui illuminait le sable alors que derrière eux le soleil finissait sa descente._

_*Fin du flash back*_

_Retour sur la plage a Venice Beach._

Elle se remémorait quand lui répondant oui, son regard s'était illuminé et il avait été envahi d'une joie folle, il l'avait prise et l'avait fait tournée avant de la reposer sur le sable et de l'embrasser. Elle pensa aussi quand elle lui avait annoncée qu'elle était enceinte : elle lui avait tendu cette petite boîte en forme de cadeau avec à l'intérieur un petit mot "devine quoi ?" et une petite paire de chaussure blanche pour bébé. Elle n'oubliera pas non plus la joie qu'elle avait pu voir dans le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait quand il comprit la signification de cette petite boîte.

Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux, heureux, partenaires, amis, fiancés et bientôt parents. Deeks avait rejoint le NCIS définitivement à la grande joie de tous les membres de l'équipe. Kensi et Deeks s'étaient habitués à ce que les enfants d'Eliot et de Danny les appellent : tante Kensi et oncle Marty. Eliot avait emménagé à Los Angeles avec sa femme, sa fille Elodie et son petit dernier. Danny avait eu une petite fille avec la jeune médecin française qu'il avait dragué ce soir là, où tout à changer dans leur vie. Ils venaient d'avoir une petite fille prénommée Mélanie Wylla Miller dont Deeks était l'heureux parrain. Quand à Lucy, elle avait fini ses études même si elle continuait à suivre des cours de droit le soir, elle s'était trouvée un travail dans une grande firme informatique, grâce en parti à Nell et Eric, et était tombée amoureuse d'un étudiant de son âge. D'ailleurs ses derniers formaient un heureux couple et Eric venait juste de faire sa demande à sa partenaire qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Quand à Sam et Callen, ils étaient toujours les même. Enfin, Callen fréquentait une femme depuis quelques mois maintenant…

"Kens'" Une voix la sortie de ses pensées elle leva la tête et rencontra les yeux océans de son homme qui la fixait. "Tu viens ?" Demanda-il en lui tendant la main.

"Oui" Murmura-t-elle en se levant.

Ils partirent, main dans la main, sans aucune crainte pour l'avenir. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était la meilleure chose. Ils avaient une famille, une grande, pas comme les autres, c'est sûr, mais exceptionnelle à leurs yeux et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il suffit de pas grand-chose….

_THE END_

_Merci encore d'avoir lu, à bientôt j'espère pour d'autres histoires _

_Mélanie & Estelle_

_PS : Elo saute pas trop tu risques de t'assommer :P _


End file.
